There have been various different types of cords and ribbons used in connection with garments such as jackets, hoods, boots and the like. Other types of devices and equipment, such as duffle bags, backpacks and other camping equipment, oftentimes employ drawstring lines for tightening the equipment in place. For example, drawstrings are employed about the mouth of a dufflebag.
In many of these applications, the cord or ribbon is positioned in a seam of the fabric material, and is adapted to be pulled tight and then tied in place. The tying of a knot is not always convenient, especially in severe cold outdoor conditions. Additionally, the untying of the knot can prove to be awkward and not easily accomplished under severe outdoor weather conditions.
Another common problem associated with the use of drawstring lines is the fact that the end of the drawstring line can work its way inadvertently inside the channel of the item, and therefore it becomes necessary to somehow withdraw the end of the string from inside the channel when it becomes desirable to tie or otherwise secure the ends of the string in place. Such an operation is unwanted and undesirable.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, several devices have been employed. In this regard, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,506; 2,915,274; 3,564,669; 3,065,512 and 4,288,891.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,891 discloses a cord lock, which includes a multi-part spring-loaded depressible plunger, adapted to be secured releasably to the cord. While the patented device appears to address at least some of the foregoing-mentioned problems, it is relatively expensive to manufacture, due to the required assembly of the small parts. The several moveable parts are subject to malfunction. Also, the patented cord lock requires two hands to adjust positively the device and the cord.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a technique for tensioning a drawstring line in place in a convenient manner, and then for releasing the tension on the line when desired in an equally facile manner. At the same time, it would be very desirable to somehow prevent, or greatly reduce the possibility of having the end of the line enter the channel of the fabric inadvertently.
Such a device should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. It is also very desirable to be able to adjust the position of the device by using only one hand.